Bolinora Week
by Thee Sun
Summary: My submissions for Bolinora week! The prompts are childhood, unrequited love, gender-bender, substance, opposites, freedom, and happy endings.
1. Childhood

Bolinora Week, Day 1

Childhood

Rating: K

Ages: Bolin, 27, Jinora 21

Happy Bolinora Week!

"Bo," said Jinora, looking at the infant cradled in her arms, "I'm a little nervous about being parents. What if we mess it up?"

"Jin," he said, "Don't worry. I bet we'll be great parents. He's going to have an amazing childhood.

"We'll take him to pro-bending matches, and penguin sledding. I'll teach him all the best earth-bending moves too," he said, with a grin on his face.

"What if he's an air-bender," replied Jinora, chuckling slightly at her husband's advanced planning.

"That's even better," he supplied, "then you can take him out gliding. He'll get his own sky-bison. And you can teach him the marble trick." That brought another slight laugh to her lips.

"And we'll take him to see the air temples and Kyoshi Island. He'll have the greatest cousins," he said, thinking of Mako and Korra's kids.

"You can read him all the greatest books and I'll tell him the coolest stories," he said.

"Bo," said the air-bender.

"Yah Jin," he replied.

"Let's not plan his whole life tonight," she said softly, caressing the small tuft of brown hair on his head, "He was just born."

"I'm sorry Jin," he said, smiling at his little boy, "It's just that I want his childhood to be perfect."

"I know, Bo," she said, a smile gracing her lips, "I do too."

Author's Note: A fluffy little drabble for today because tomorrow's prompt will spawn so much angst.


	2. Unrequited Love

Bolinora Week, Day 2

Unrequited love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

Rated K

AU: Bolin and Jinora are neighbors. Three year age gap.

Pairings: One-sided Bolinora, Jinoochy

Summary: Friend, that's all I'll ever be.

Bolin and Jinora became best friends when she moved into his neighborhood the summer before her third-grade, and his sixth grade year. The day after her family had moved in, Ikki decided she needed to introduce herself to all the neighbors and she dragged Jinora along for the ride. When Bolin answered the door to the two girls he was surprised, he was even more surprised when Ikki opened her mouth.

She started talking so fast he could barely understand her, "Hello, my name is Ikki, and my family just moved to town. Is it a nice town, I don't really know yet since we've only been here a day. I'm soo excited, I'm gonna be a first grader and make all new friends and this is gonna be the the best year ever and what," then her older sister interrupted her, "Sorry for that. I'm Jinora and that's my sister Ikki. We just moved in next-door."

After that they were almost always together. They talked about books, bending, family and pretty much anything that came to mind at the time. Other times they would play board games, bending games, take a walk or tell each other stories. It was during one of these times that Bolin realized that Jinora had an amazing talent with words; she could make almost anything sound like poetry.

Bolin wasn't quite sure when he started to fall in love with her, but by the time she was a seventh grader, he was head-over heels. By the time she was a freshman Jinora was in love too. With a guy named Skootchy. They had been dating for a while when Jinora showed up on his doorstep at nine o'clock on a Friday night. She had tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jin," Bolin said, "What happened?"

"Skootch broke up with me," she said sadly, "He said that he just wasn't feeling it anymore and that it would be best for both of us if we called it quits."

"I'm sorry, Jin," he said, giving her a small hug.

"Bo," she said, "I just thought that we had something special. What's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with you," he said, shocked, "Nothing is wrong with, Nora. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Thanks Bo," she said, hugging him tighter, "You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"_Friend," _he thought_,_ "That's all I'll ever be."


	3. Gender Bender

Gender-bender

Rating: K+

Pairing: Bolinora

AU: Only Jinora and Bolin have their genders bent. At the time of this fic Bolin is 18 and Jinora is 17.

Summary: It's fem!Bolin's birthday, and she's spending it alone, that is until male!Jinora shows up with his Pema level confidence and lack of subtlety.

A.N: I'm not a very good writer, but I think that the world needs more Bolinora, even if it's my crappy writing.

It was Bolin's 19th birthday today, and she was spending it completely and utterly alone. It was Sunday, the only day she got off of metal-bending training with Lin, and she was just sitting in her apartment because all her friends were out of town. Korra and Mako were off on avatar duties in the earth kingdom, Jinora was off with his father exploring the air-temples, and Asami was establishing a racing circuit across the nations. She decided since she obviously had nothing better to do, she'd just reread the "Tales of Avatar Aang."

She had just gotten to the part where the Gaang meets her idol, Toph Bei Fong, when she heard a knock at the door. She got up with a groan to answer the door, and saw it was Jinora.

"Is that you, Jinora," she asked, astonished. She hadn't seen Jinora for almost a year, and he had really grown since then. He was nearly a foot taller than her and had apparently gotten his air-bending tattoos.

"Yah, it's me," he said, "I rode Cuddles back to Republic City to wish you happy birthday. "

"That was very thoughtful," she said, "Thanks Jin."

"You want to go get some tea," he asked.

"Sure," she said, "We can go to the Golden Tealeaf."

The two walked down the block to the Golden Tealeaf and sat down at a table for two.

"So," he asked, "How's the training with Lin been going?"

"It's been going really well," she said with a smile on her face, "Lin said that I might actually be able to join the force in a couple months."

"That's great," said Jinora, "I bet you're really excited for that."

"Yah, It's been my dream since I was little girl. So, when did you get your tattoos," his friend asked.

"That was an abrupt change of topic," chuckled the air-bender, "But I got them a couple of months ago when I invented a two person glider."

"That sounds amazing," said the earth-bender, "Sometimes I wish I could fly."

"Maybe I could take you sometime," suggested Jinora.

"Yah," said the birthday girl, taking her last sip of tea, "I'd like that."

"How about I pick you up at two next Sunday and we can try it," he said.

"I thought you and Tenzin were exploring the air temples?" she asked skeptically.

"I told him this might take a week or two," he replied.

"But why would you want to stay in Republic City an extra week just so that we could go gliding?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

"Because," he replied, with a grin on his face, "I was thinking I might want to go on a date with an amazing girl before I get back to my trip."

Bolin started to blush, and said, "I think the amazing girl might like that."

"Here's your present, Bo," he said, giving her a package wrapped in green paper, almost the same color of her eyes, then he walked towards the door, and turned around, and added "See you Sunday.

"Bye," Bolin called back. She ripped the paper off of her present and saw that it was a dark brown book titled, "The Warriors of Kyoshi."

She was excited for her new book, and flying, but she was more excited just to spend more time with Jinora.

A.N: I was thinking I might change the names to Jin and Rohan, but decided that might be confusing.


	4. Opposites

Opposites

Rated K

Summary: Sometimes overlooked, air and earth were as much opposites as fire and water.

When people thought of opposites elements, they normally thought of fire and water, the sun and the moon, like Mako and Korra. It's almost comical how people overlook earth and air, the earth and sky, and Bolin and Jinora.

Bolin and Jinora were both good examples of their respective elements. Bolin could always handle the problems the world threw at him with a smile on his face. Jinora always looked to the future, trying to solve her problems with the least resistance possible. They were both optimistic, and complimented each other well, Bolin living in the here-and-now and Jinora making their plans for the future. They loved each other for their similarities as well as their differences.

A.N: Just a little drabble.


	5. Substance

Substance

Rated K

Summary: Their relationship was made of…..

Their relationship was made of interesting conversations, long walks on the beach, and books, lots of books. It was made of a mutual love of nature, noodles and friends. The times Jinora took him out gliding, and the times that they talked about their hopes, dreams, fears and aspirations, and the times when Bolin made her laugh when she was about to cry. It may not be Ikki's recipe for a love-potion, but they were happy and they loved each other, and really, rainbows and sunsets are over-rated, their relationship had substance, and it was built to last.

A.N: What was that, I don't even know.


	6. Freedom

My extremely late entry for day 6 of Bolinora Week

Freedom

Disclaimers and Credit: This whole one-shot was inspired by Drops of Jupiter, and the first paragraph is heavily based off of the beginning of "No place like London," from Sweeney Todd.

Reviews: I got a review from Yollo wishing that the stories were longer, so I'm trying really hard to make this longer. Is it a better length?

Summary: "Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" Bolin and Jinora meet again after her trip around the world.

Jinora's POV

Jinora had traveled the world, seen its wonders, from the air-temples, to Omashu to the great Northern Water Tribe, but she was glad to be returning home. She had left with her glider, and sky-bison a week after her eighteenth birthday, when she received her tattoos from mastering air-bending, now two years later, she was glad to be returning to Republic City. She missed her family, and she missed her good friend Bolin.

Bolin's POV

Bolin was patrolling the park like he always did on Tuesdays, when he saw a sky bison starting to land in the distance. "It must be Meelo," he thought ,"That kid is always landing in the park, even though there's an ordinance against it."

He yelled out "MELLO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T JUST LAND YOUR SKY-BISON WHERE EVER YOU WANT! THERE ARE ORDINANCES!" The person riding the sky bison wasn't Meelo, though. It was a girl with long brown hair and blue arrow tattoos.

"Jinora," he asked, coming closer to the girl, "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm Jinora." He came a bit closer and then Jinora recognized his face.

"Bolin," she asked.

"The one and only," he joked, "So what are you doing back in town?"

"I came to see my family," she said, "Two years traveling the world can make someone very homesick."

"How about I take you for some noodles before you go?" he asked, with a grin on his face.

"Alright," she said, "I did tell Fluffy we'd take a break. Let's go."

"I get off in an hour," he replied, "Meet me at Narook's?"

Line…Bolinora…..Line…..Bolinora…Line…..Bolinora… .

"So," Bolin asked, looking across the table at a girl he hadn't seen in two years, "How's life been?"

"It's been amazing," said Jinora, "I've seen the air temples, Omashu, Ba Sing Se, the fire nation capitol, Roku's Island, Kyoshi Island, the Northern Water tribe."

"It sounds like you've been everywhere," he replied.

"Yah," she said, "I've been almost everywhere I've ever dreamed of going. I'm glad to be back home, though. I'm planning on staying and becoming an author."

"That sounds amazing, Jin," he said between mouthfuls of noodles, "What are you planning on writing about?"

"The culture of the air nomads," she said, "The equalist conflict and maybe some modern day fairy tales are what I have planned out.'

"Those sound interesting," he said, "I can't wait to read them."

"Now what have you been up to, Bolin," she asked.

"Metal-bending training, police force training," he said, nonchalantly, "Basically a whole lot of training before I could officially join the force."

"It was nice seeing you, Bo," she said, "But I really should go see my family now. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"I'd like that," he said, "But could I ask you a question first, Jin."

"Of course," she replied, slightly confused.

"What was the best part your journey?" he asked seriously.

"I loved the freedom from all concerns. When I was traveling on my own, I could just go wherever the wind took me, but I missed everything about Republic City." She replied, "Pro-bending, my favorite restaurants, my family," then she paused for a second, "And you. I hope we can do this again soon."

"How about next Friday," he supplied, "We can go to a picture show."

"I'd like that," she said, walking away.

Author's Note: After writing that I realized it was very similar to my story for gender bender. I had more ideas for gender bender, so I'll go back and write a different one. Possibly a male!Jinora crushing on fem!Bolin who's going out with Iroh II. Yes, that sounds good. Should I delete the original or just add the new one on as an extra chapter?


	7. Happy Ending

Happy Endings

Reviews: Minimus Prime: Oh wow, I can see that it could be interpreted that way because of the way I ended it. I guess I'll explain how I envision the events after that story. I imagine the two spending a lot of time together after that and slowly developing feelings for one another. That's kind of how I envision most relationships, actually.

Flowervase987: I'm really sorry, I was going to do another one-shot as a sequel for that one for today, but this plot-bunny kind of took over. If I ever get around to writing a sequel to it, though, I'll make sure to post it right here.

A.N: This is certainly the angstiest piece that I've written for Bolinora week. You've been warned.

Summary: A plague is sweeping the world of avatar that only kills non-benders. The world's specialists, healers, and Korra are all working on a cure, to no avail. A twenty-five year old Jinora has been working herself to the bone trying to find a cure, and now it's finally reached Republic City.

Jinora was desperately searching through a book on diseases, trying nearly in vain to keep her eyes open, when she heard the door to the library open.

"Jinora?" asked Bolin, a shocked look on his face, "How long have you been here? You hadn't left when I came in yesterday at seven, and it's seven in the morning." She ignored him, choosing to continue reading.

"Jin, how long have you been here," he asked again.

"A day or two," she said off-handedly.

"You need to sleep," he said, "This isn't good for you."

"I don't need to sleep," she muttered.

"You'll run yourself into the ground if you don't," he said, almost pleadingly.

"I don't need to sleep," she said, "I need to find a cure for this."

"It's not your responsibility," he said.

"Is that why you think I'm doing this," she asked, "Because I think it's my responsibility? No, I'm doing this to save the people I care about. I've already lost Uncle Bumi, I can't let anyone else die. Mom, Rohan, Asami, and her daughter, this plague could kill so many people we care about if we don't put a stop to it!"

"But you need to take care of yourself too," he said, "They wouldn't want you to kill yourself over them. Neither do I."

She swept her book up into her arms and grabbed her glider before he said, "Wait! We just need to get through this and everything will be ok."

"This isn't a pretty little fairly-tale, Bolin," she said, "This disease is spreading like wild-fire, and it has the capacity to kill almost everyone we hold dear. It doesn't matter if I'm well rested, because if we don't find this cure, no one's getting a happy ending. No non-bender will even get out of it alive." She stormed out of the library and took off on her glider.

A.N: Sorry, I don't know how I managed to make the prompt "Happy Ending" angstier than anything else, but the idea sort of took over, and here it is.


End file.
